The invention relates to a security system for a motor vehicle opening leaf including means for detecting the approach of a user's hand.
The invention relates more particularly to a security system for a motor vehicle opening leaf, of the type in which the system comprises a handle, of which an external lever for grasping is articulated to a handle support arranged on the inside of a bodywork panel, the lever being moved by a user from a position of rest as far as a position of opening so as to operate a lock which keeps the opening leaf in the closed position, of the type in which the security system includes means for remotely detecting, by means of an electromagnetic signal, the presence of a user's hand near the handle, and of the type in which the detection means include a control circuit and at least one sensor capable of emitting or of receiving the electromagnetic signal.